


Not Just a Chat

by VoidSpace



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/VoidSpace
Summary: Ned is struggling and Homer goes to comfort him. Things don't go as sin free as it should.
Relationships: Ned Flanders/Homer Simpson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	Not Just a Chat

“Um...hey Flanders,” Homer walked into his living room Ned’s spare key in his hand. 

Ned looked up at him from the floor in his living room. There were empty beer bottles littered around him and even though he looked normal he felt like a mess. 

“I noticed your sister come by earlier.”

“D-did you really?” Ned asked voice slurred. 

“No, actually it was Marge, she hinted for me to come see how you were doing,” Homer admitted fiddling his fingers nervously looking like he’d prefer to be somewhere else. 

“Well, I’m fine diddly-dandy you can just take your behind right out of here and report back to Marge that I’m doing great.” He mumbled, not wanting to deal with Homer right now. 

Homer sat down on his couch instead and Ned glared at him from his spot on the floor. 

“Look Homer I know you don’t want to be here, just save us both the trouble.” 

“I know...I’m not the best...um, neighbor, friend, but I am worried,” Homer nervously said. 

Ned huffed rudely, “Worried huh? So what advice are you going to give me? How are you my dear friend going to help me?” 

“Well, first you gotta tell me what’s wrong,” Homer looked at him and well he did look convincingly concerned. 

“It’s really none of your business,” Ned answered getting up on wobbly legs. “I’m going to get some more beer out of my fridge, if you want to drink with me you’re more than welcome to, if not get the heck out Homer.”

He returned back to the living with five beers in his arms and handed one to Homer. After that Homer drank four of the five beers in relative silence except for the occasional burp from the bigger of the two. 

“So I guess, I can’t get you to tell me what’s wrong?” Homer finally asked sounding tipsy as he finished off the last beer. 

“Everything.” Ned finished off the bottle and tossed it on the floor. “Nothing."

“Um...I’m not really too good at metaphors Ned…” Homer said working on Ned’s nerves a bit. 

“That wasn’t a metaphor Homer,” he sighed. “I don’t think you can help anyways.”

“I can try,” Homer offered timidly and Ned could see that he was trying. 

“Okay,” Ned shook his head sure he’d regret this later. “I had a mighty sinful dream the other night and it’s really thrown me in a tizzy, can’t really say I’ve been well.”

“Oh...what kind of dream was it?”

“Sin, filth, you name it, can’t rightly figure out why, I’ve prayed...it just keeps happening Homer.”

“Did you send your boys away because of a dream?” Homer asked.

“Not just any dream Homer, it was...a homoerotic dream…” 

“A what?”

“Gay dream.” 

“What I can’t hear what you said.”

“It was _gay _ Homer, I had a gosh-darn dream about...well I won’t go into details but it involved men in a very unholy way,” Ned finished shivering as his mind tried to supply him with visuals. 

“Oh...that’s not so bad Ned.”

“What?” Ned turned to him looking at him as if he’d sprouted horns. 

“I’ve had dreams like that before, not often, but it’s just a dream,” Homer said sounding like he was trying to be smart. 

“It’s not just a dream Homer, it’s sinful, wrong, I can’t...I just can’t believe…” Ned groaned pressing his face into his hands. “I can’t believe after all these years I’d have a dream like that and not even just once.”

Homer placed a gentle hand on his back, “Maybe you’re just like 1% bi-curious, I’m sure God won’t be mad at you, you can’t control your dreams.” 

“I need to be 100% hetero Homer! I can’t get to Heaven fantasizing...fantasizing and searching about canoodling with men and using my mouth in impure ways.”

“So it hasn’t just been dreams then?”

“Noooo, Christ save my soul, it hasn’t Homer, I’ve_ searched _stuff on the internet, I’ve been getting excited about thoughts.” Ned sat back up and Homer pulled his hand back. “Homer I’m lost, I can’t raise my kids knowing that I have impure thoughts in my head about other men. What if they find out and start ‘experimenting’ they’ll be condemned.”

“It’s not one of the commandments so is it really that bad?” 

Ned turned to him to tell him that being put to death over it was pretty telling ten commandments or not. Except Homer looked like he was thinking things his face was red in embarrassment. His eyes met with Ned’s and he smiled sheepishly. 

“Sorry,” he said shifting in the seat. “I should probably go.”

“Wait,” Ned said not sure what he wanted to do. “Are you...are you aroused?” He asked bluntly. 

“N-no, well a little, but only cause of that thing you said about your mouth and daydreaming about things,” Homer stated sweating slightly.

Ned suddenly wondered just how Bi Homer was, if he touched himself to the thought of things like two men... “Have you ever...touched yourself thinking about...me?” He posed the question and Homer stared at him wide-eyed for a moment. 

“You’re not going to be mad if I say yes are you?” He asked.

He wasn’t a particularly good neighbor but he considered Homer a friend. Ned didn’t think he’d really have a right to be mad, it wasn’t like he would have even known if he’d never asked. 

“No.”

“Well...then I guess yes, a couple of times, I mean,” his eyes went down to his chest currently covered by his shirt. “You are hot for...for a guy.”

“Hot for a guy,” Ned repeated feeling the walls he’d placed up three hours prior crumbling like dust. 

“Yeah,” Homer nodded absentmindedly and Ned couldn’t believe what he was even thinking of doing. 

Even so...

“Homer, if I wanted to would you let me-” his voice caught in his throat when he thought about Homer’s wife and kids, his own boys. How could he think about doing something with Homer of all people? “Nevermind, you should probably go.” 

Homer didn’t move though and he gave Ned a look that he’d never seen before. “Yeah I would...you know let you suck my cock, and I wouldn’t tell anyone, no one has to find out.” He said sounding less nervous now. 

“But your wife...my-”

“They’re not here right now,” Homer said as if it was the most obvious thing. “I’ve done this before.”

That shocked Ned, he would have never guessed in a million years that Homer had...His eyes flicked down and he could see that there was an outline there. He licked his lips, not feeling the least bit drunk as he thought about what he was about to do. He hadn’t said it out loud yet but he’d already accepted that it was going to happen. 

“O...yeah, it might help me, maybe I can forget after…” he said lamely trying to convince himself that would work. 

“I’ll take it easy on you since it’s your first time,” Homer said voice darker all the nervousness from earlier completely gone. He didn’t say anything as he stood up and unzipped his jeans like it was nothing and pushed them and his underwear down in one smooth motion. 

Ned hadn’t expected him to just jump right into it and watched nervously as Homer stroked himself as he sat back down. He was big and Ned felt nervous realizing that he’d never seen another mans dick in years. He’d never seen another mans stiff dick in person in all his life and here he was watching Homer get himself hard. 

“Are you just going to stare?” Homer asked grinning in an uncharacteristic manner. “Come over here.” He motioned for him to move closer and like a moth, to a flame, Ned scooted closer. 

“Touch it,” Homer commanded in a gentle yet firm voice that did things to Ned’s insides. 

He swallowed the spit in his mouth and reached down wrapping his fingers around Homer’s weighty cock. Homer hummed in approval as Ned moved his hand up and down over him. He could hear the slight shifts in Homer’s breathing when he ran over certain spots. Ned could feel his own dick getting harder and straining in his pants as he moved his hand up and down.

“Yeah,” Homer whispered, placing a hand on Ned’s head. “You’re going to love sucking me off.”

The rush of arousal that shoots through him was almost overwhelming when he caught Homer’s eyes. He didn’t want to kiss the man, he wanted to suck his cock and he wanted it so bad that it almost hurt. 

“Ready to suck it?” Homer asked and Ned nodded mutely. “Good, take off your shirt and get on your knees.”

Ned felt like he wasn’t in control of himself as he followed Homer’s instructions. Somewhere in the back of his mind he still couldn’t believe this was the same man from minutes earlier. Ned dropped down onto his knees between Homer’s legs. He was sure that he was supposed to feel nervous and unsure right now but he didn’t. 

He moved closer without any pushing from Homer and grabbed the man's thick dick. 

“Ned, you don’t have to go fast, you can take your time,” Homer said sounding less intense but still completely turned-on.

Ned thought about saying something in answer but instead, he decided to just go for it. He licked over the head of Homer’s cock before wrapping his lips around it and pulling him into his mouth. He did it like he imagined, swiping his tongue over the head and sucking when he slid his mouth down the length. He pumped the base of Homer’s cock with his left hand and touched his balls with the right.

“Yeah, that’s good,” Homer said approvingly,

Ned moaned in answer completely taken by his task of sucking Homer off. His dick was painfully hard in his pants but he couldn’t think of moving to push them down. Especially not with Homer’s thick, _ delicious _ dick in his mouth and dripping pre-cum onto his tongue. He felt Homer place a hand on his head and moaned when Homer tugged his hair. Ned listened to the pleasured sounds that Homer made feeling a sense of pride from it. 

“Holy shit,” Homer gasped out when Ned lowered his mouth down further. 

Ned slid back and off his cock still stroking it and looked up at Homer, he licked his lips and swallowed some of the spit gathering in his mouth. He didn’t really know what to say when doing something like this, he’d never had a one-night stand. Heck, he’d never done anything with another man’s dick and here he was drooling over Homer’s. 

“You have a very nice dick,” Ned said suddenly and Homer chuckled softly as he patted his head. 

“You suck cock really good for a mouth virgin,” Homer replied. 

Ned's face felt hot as his body responded with an aching lust to Homer’s compliment. It felt like a treat was being fed to him and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Instead, he moved back down and sucked Homer into his mouth again. He bobbed his head up and down Homer’s shaft sucking him like a cock-starved slut. 

“Wow you look hot with my dick in your mouth,” Homer said his hand pushing at the back of his head now. “I don’t think I’ll be able to look at you again without wanting to fuck your mouth.” 

Ned bodily shook at the thought and then Homer was controlling the pace. He started to push up into his mouth with purpose the head of his cock pressing against the back of his throat brutishly. As much as it should have concerned Ned his higher brain function were gone now. He kept his mouth wide open and let Homer use his mouth as he pleased. Ned shakily pushed his pants down past his hips and grabbed his dick and began to stroke it desperately and moaned around Homer's dick. 

“I’m going to come,” Homer grunted his movements going erratic as he watched Ned. 

He slipped out of Ned’s mouth and started to stroke his cock. “I’m going to come all over your face, that’s okay?” Homer stated than asked. 

“Y-yeah,” Ned managed hoarsely. 

“Look at me,” Homer said and Ned listened eyes locking with Homer’s as he stroked himself cock aimed at Ned's face. Ned opened his mouth without thinking and Homer growled low as he came. The first shot landed on his cheek, then his chin and some landed on his chest and in his mouth. “Fuck yeah.” 

Homer stroked himself through his orgasm making sure to pump every last drop onto Ned. He pressed his dick into Ned’s mouth and slowly thrust in a few times before pulling back out. He dropped back onto the couch panting but he kept his eyes on Ned. 

“Want me to...to do you?” He asked after a few seconds still panting. 

“Oh God,” Ned cried out as he came his entire body locking up before he completely fell apart. His orgasm hit him like nothing else and his entire body quaked as come spurted from his dick. He milked his cock until the last drop and fell forward against Homer’s belly when the last of his orgasm washed over him panting. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Ned's brain began to come back online. 

He’d just sinned, he’d just sucked Homer off and come from it. 

“Hey, Ned…” Homer said softly sounding gentle. “I’m...uh I hope you’re not having regrets...I know I said I did it before but...that was a long time ago...I kind of got carried away...are you okay?” 

Ned sat up he couldn’t help but be amazed at the concern Homer seemed to show at times. 

“Well, I just did something I never thought I’d do with a married man no less,” he wondered how hot hell was going to be. “I’m okay Homer.” 

“Good,” Homer smiled at him. 

After cleaning up they resorted their clothes and Ned sat back down on the couch. 

“So…” he didn’t know what he wanted to say. 

“You might not want to talk about it but...you were really fucking hot,” Homer said genuinely and Ned hated how the compliment made him feel giddy. 

“Th-thanks.”

“If you wanted to do more, I’d be up for more, but we can just say that was a one-time thing too,” Homer said sounding like his old self.

Ned thought about what he could say in this situation. He could say it was done and he believed that Homer would honor his wish. Heck, maybe he could move on from this and repent enough to get his life back on track and maybe not burn forever. Then again, he wanted to know what that more was seeing how good Homer seemed to be with his dick. He thought about all the problems this might pose but remembering how he’d felt with Homer’s cock in his mouth seemed to make them all unimportant. 

“We...we can do more Homer.” 

“Really?” Homer sounded excited.

“Heck yes Homer, Hell be damned,” he said sure that cursing was the least of his worries now.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I saw the one story under this tag and laughed heartedly. Then I decided to type up some legit smut for these two for anyone else curiously looking in this tag.


End file.
